onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/China/2017/12
Current Edition: Shinnensai Note: all times according to CST 27/12= Shinnensai Part 2 "Year Beginning Hatsumoude" Series of Events * Visit the dedicated page. |-|20/12= Shinnensai Part 1 "Year End Neve" Series of Events * Visit the dedicated page. Glory of Ten Thousand Ryou, Guild Splendid Upgrade! * Visit the dedicated page. Important Updates # Map Codex Update! #* The groupings of shikigami have been updated, collect them to get rewards! # Dispatch Missions Update! #* Added in more missions, which give 4-star aokichi oni Soul, Higanbana shikigami contract book shards! # Hiyoribou Youki Fuuin event end #* Hiyoribou youki fuuin instance has been changed from special youki fuuin into normal youki fuuin, and her shards will now be the same as other youki fuuin shikigami when returning at the shrine (35 ofuda), with a daily limit of 3 times. # Merch shop reopening #* Has Ootengu figure, and details can be seen in teh shop. It will be available for pre-order on 12.27 after maintenance! # New Area open! #* Same old same old # For the sake of better experience, on 2018.1.5 6:00, Bilibili servers will be merged, more details to come. |-|13/12= Important Updates # New Shikigami! #* New SSR shikigami Miketsu (CV: Kawasumi Ayako), SR shikigami Eki (CV: Kakihara Tetsuya), and R shikigami Kosode no Te (CV: Iguchi Yuka) have descended upon Heian-kyou, onmyouji-sama can preview them in Hyakki Eki. # Preview the New Courtyard Skin "Warm Spring and Azure Woods"! #* After the 12.13 maintenance update, the courtyard automatically changed to the skin. Free trial period: 2017.12.13 after maintenance - 2018.1.19 23:59. #* Courtyard Skin Puzzle Unlock Event: #* Duration: 2017.12.13 after maintenance - 2018.1.23 23:59 #* During event, participate in exploration, awakening, Soul, kekkai toppa, and bounty fuuin for chance of courtyard skin puzzle piece, use puzzle piece to activate the puzzle and get random rewards, pieces can also be exchanged in ryou, completing the puzzle gives the hotspring-themed courtyard skin! # Reversion of Kekkai Toppa Order Accumulation Rules #* Basically everything is back to original version. #: Note that there will be some discrepancies in display order amounts due to data change, it will automatically be corrected by system in time. #: Designer perspective: #: After receiving large amounts of feedback following the update, we felt deeply sorry for everyone's plight. The update was supposed to raise the toppa experience and bring more variety to the matches. However, we found that the new mechanism affected the daily earnings of orders. To recover everyone's experience, we've decided to revert the changes. We give our sincere apologies, especially to the doubly-afflicted leaders and vice leaders, and will continue to search for a better way to improve the kekkai toppa mechanism. # Meeting Demons in Current World Ryou Order Drops UP! #* Duration: 2017.12.13 after maintenance - 12.19 23:59 #* To thanks everyone for their suggestions to kekkai toppa, the "Meeting Demons in Current World" incident in Oumagatoki will give increased amount of Guild orders after being completed four times # New Version of Arena! #* Matches are now cross-server! #* Cross-server matching is opened after reaching third rank! (It is available after 30 days for new servers) #* Newly added World Ranking for Arena (there will be some lag in updates) #* Spectating is also possible cross-server! #* Exercise mode will be shut down. #* Rewards will be improved for every rank! #* Added more items in Reputation Shop, lower some costs, and increasing purchase limits. #* New item: 3-star white daruma (1200 reputation, limit of 2) and black daruma shard (540 reputation, limit of 2) #* Adjusted item: mysterious amulet to 1500 reputation and limit of 2; red daruma to 200 reputation. #* Limited time Famed avatar frame will be given to top 100 players in each server, given when ranks are reset #* Other changes: #* Before 7th rank, can no longer see opponent's comp by adjusting perspective, but can see common shikigami by tapping on avatar. #* New share function where you can share score and comp after each victory. #: Designer perspective: #: To bring a better Arena experience, we've changed up some of the mechanisms, hope it is well received! # New Strange Tales Instance "Kindness of the Sea Monster" Open! #* New Umibouzu skin instance "Kindness of the Sea Monster," passing 6/7/8/9/10 gives gold/jades/4-star white daruma/black daruma/Umibouzu skin "Sea Fog and Azure Water" # Fortune, Buff Drops Event Begins #* Duration: 12.13 - 12.19 23:59 #* During event, doing Soul/awakening/exploration gives chance to getting gold/experience/awakening/Soul drop buff! # Skin shop refresh! #* New Kouchou no Sei skin "Exquisite Shadow" now available! # Makuragaeshi Soul Adjustment: #* Fixed the bug how Makuragaeshi can trigger sleep effect without dealing damage; at the same time the effect quanity was adjusted: chance raised from 20% to 23%. #: Designer perspective: #: We've conducted a holistic analysis for usage of Makuragaeshi, the current version of Makuragaeshi can ignore shield to give sleep effect, allowing for unsolvable hard control especially with shikigami with unique mechanisms such as Higanbana, this has interfered with the fairness of PVP and destroyed the fun in strategy, thus we have resolved to fix it. #: Considering the nicheness of Makuragaeshi and the strength of other control-type Soul, for balance we have improved the control chance of sleeping. # Inugami Skill Adjustment: #* "Protect": Fixed bug how Inugami will counter even when protected teammate was not directly attacked under Shouzu link. #* "Chaotic Dance of the Heart Sword": Onibi cost has been raised from 2 to 3. #: Designer perspective: #: After the earlier adjustment, the attack power of Inugami has noticeably increased, but this kind of strength should be through strategy and consideration, and guaranteed counter has disrupted this focus on strategy. At the same time, although there is some level of randomness to his third skill, it is too easy for Inugami to deal high damage from the effects of his passive, so we decided to revert the change back to 3 onibi. #: We will give compensation accordingly to players who have raised him to be above 5 star: for people with 6 star, 1 daruma and 1 6-star conversion ticket, and those with multiple copies will get corresponding number of 6-star conversion tickets. For 5-star, 5-star conversion tickets will be given depending on the number of copies. # Hiyoribou Skill Adjustments: #* Skill Weakening: "Sunshower" will recover 25% instead of 40% when teammate is injured. #* Skill Strengthening: "Nourishment" cooldown -1 after triggering revival effect (to 3 turns at max skills). #: Designer perspective: #: We hope to achieve a balance between heal and revival through the above changes. Five and 6-star conversion tickets will be given to those that have already raised her to 5/6 respectively. # Great Gold Battle Event Begins! #* Duration: 12.13 0:00 - 12.27 23:59 #* During event, complete the missions for gold, and getting to a certain number gives extra rewards! #* The Great Brain Hole Buyout for Double 12, Brain Hole Voting Event Officially Begins! #* Uploaded AUs have been filtered and everyone is invited to vote for their most favoured and creative entry. The popular entries will get lots of in-game and real world prizes, for more information see Event Lantern. # Gather! SSR Rate Up! #* Dathering period: 12.17 0:00 - 12.19 23:59 #: Summoning period: 12.20 after maintenance 12.26 23:59 #* Gathering Summon Event Arrives Once Again! Gather to raise SSR chance to as high as 2.5x, and all onmyouji can get the rate up for their first 2 SSR! #* Counterattack of the African Chiefs Plan! During summoning event, every 10 summons through mystery/jade/current world amulets without SSR, 1 mystery amulet is given! |-|07/12= Important Updates # New All Platform Area "Protecting Each Other" Open! #: Same old same old # Hiyoribou Youki Instance has Arrived! #* All-new SR-rank shikigami Hiyoribou (CV: Mimori Suzuko) has come to Heian-kyou! #* Obtainment method: Pass Hiyoribou Youki Instance (Event) for chance of getting Hiyoribou shards, limit of 20 per day. At the end of event, Hiyoribou youki instance will be added into normal youki instance pool. #* Event period: 12.6 after maintenance - 12.19 23:59 #* NOte: Hiyoribou cannot be contracted from summons of mystery amulet, jade, or current world amulet. # Hyakki Yakou, Drop Rate UP! #* Period: 12.6 after maintenance - 12.8 23:59 #* During event, first 5 Hyakki Yakou has increased chance of getting shikigami shard from tossing beans. # Ibarakidouji "Fight For You Cub" Second Place Skin "Green Bamboo and White Snow" is now available in the shop, limited time 50% off! #* Price: 210 skin tickets (limited time 105 tickets) #* Duration: 2017.12.6 after maintenance - 2018.1.2 23:59 # Mystery Shop Now Open! #* After maintenance, completing battle on the exploration map gives chance to unlock the mysterious merchan'ts shop (solo and team are both considered), mystery shop is continuously refreshed, and a lucky few might be able to get some rare and special items! #* Mysterious merchant stays for 30 minutes, and appearances have 8 hour gap. # Merchandise shop is temporarily closed to prepare for next opening. Receipts for orders will be sent out in time. # "Livestream Stage" Updated! #* Weekly Stage Points are online! Watch livestreams, give gifts to get weekly points. Getting enough weekly points to get charisma as reward, which can be exchanged in charisma shop for items. #* Streamer Red Envelopes are online! Each streamer has 2 chances daily to send out red envelopes, within 3 minutes of sending successfully, the audience can post danmaku to join in the draw, for chance of getting the red envelope (10 charisma) or 100 gold! #* Charisma shop items updated! There will be black daruma shards to replace blue daruma, limit of 2 weekly. #* Backer mechanism updated! The top 30 onmyouji that send gifts will become that streamer's supporter, they will display in rankings, have unique notification when entering channel. #* Newly added "Pearl of the Live Stage" ahicvement, unlocked it gives the special streaming frame ghost warrior. #* Newly added "Follow" functionality, to watch a streamer, and this is paginated in the Livestream Stage interface. #* Newly added "Hide Gold Gifts" feature, which will hide items being sent out and declutter. #* Newly added "Share" feature, so that livestream can be screenshotted and shared. #: Designer perspective: #: The new version of Livestream Stage gives the audience a method to earn charisma, so that not only streamers have them, but everyone. #: Till now, the Livestream Stage has successfully hosted livestream events such as Fight for Your Cub, the Anniversary Card Draw, and Merchandise Shop Item Showing, and will continue to do so in future, bringing onmyouji quality content. __NOEDITSECTION__